


Pancakes and Cuddles

by stormin_thru_glitter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormin_thru_glitter/pseuds/stormin_thru_glitter
Summary: Lance takes care of his boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written for Voltron, and have only seen the first 11 episodes of the new series.   
> This was a bit of a struggle for me because I don't know the characters real well yet, but I did it for a friend when he was going through a withdrawal from new content. I have also never written a gay piece, so I'm sorry if this is too light for your liking...  
> **Edited fic since I first posted

Hunk did a great job at stocking the kitchen of the castle, picking up ingredients at each planet the team visited and liberated. Most of the food was presented as gifts from the residents, which meant not all of it went down well with the human saviors. Whatever they couldn't eat, Coran happily took for himself and Allura to use in some of his own culinary experiments. 

One lazy morning after a long fight against Zarkon's forces in the orbit of Malnura, the pilots decided to sleep in while the castle kept watch. 

Lance woke up groggily at the sound of his boyfriend's growing snore (which could have been strong enough to suck the paint off the walls of the room). Keith didn't get to bed until late, and due to the hand-to-hand combat he endured yesterday, it was clear he was wiped out. 

The blue paladin laid his head back down on his pillow, facing his beau, drinking in the momentarily soft and fragile red paladin only he had the chance to know behind closed doors. This wasn’t a rare moment, but training with him was always a challenge and knowing that Keith only truly smiled when they were together without an audience brought a grin to Lance’s face. He softly brushed his thumb across the man's cheek, sweeping his hair from his face, and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose before quietly slipping from the bed and out the door. 

Lance made his way into the kitchen, which he found unoccupied. Pidge, much to everyone's delight, was able to build a small music player from an old radio transmitter made on Earth. Lance turned on the device to a low volume and popped in his favorite country artist’s data card, listening to the soft strum of a guitar wind its way out of the wires on the counter top and filling the room with reminders of his home planet. If he wouldn't be able to go back home, the least he could do was make Keith feel more like what they had now was tolerable, so he learned country classics for his Texan. 

Lance reached into the pantry filled with foreign cooking supplies, opening each package to judge whether any looked like an equivalent to Earth flour. After eventually finding something, he laid out numerous utensils and went into the cooling compartment for the light green 'space eggs' as Pidge called them. Though he had only been on his home planet for a little more than 13 years, he had always helped his mother with her cooking, so making the mix was not much of a struggle. 

He was too consumed with the task at hand and humming to the rhythm of the music to hear soft, sock-covered footsteps walk into the room as he began to cook the batter on the hot counter surface. He suddenly felt a couple of arms smoothly snake around his torso, and a chin prop on his shoulder, humming along with him. A pair of warm lips pressed themselves onto his neck, leaving with a tingling sensation from the peppermint-like lip balm Keith received for his birthday. 

"Morning, sleepy." Lance purred, continuing to flip the pancakes for Keith. 

There was no response but a slight rumble sound from the man's stomach against Lance’s back, serving as the answer to his next unasked question. Once done with a stack, the paladin turned around in the other's arms, wrapping himself over his shoulders and resting his chin on the tuft of bed head. He took a few moments before reaching for plates and loading the food on, filling two glasses with some juice they didn't have a name for yet. 

He took the red paladin's hand and lead the half-awake zombie back into his room, carrying the trays. Together they settled back into the bed, forgetting all about the food as Keith fell back asleep on top of Lance, curled into his as if trying to melt into him, prompting a small kiss to his boyfriend's now closed eyes, promising to feed Keith once he was ready.


End file.
